Gin Plus One
by Mistress Murder
Summary: Ginny has just turned 16 and has a secret admirer. After an unfortunate night clubbing how will she cope with life? At least she has her secret admirer to help her through. Rated for language and rape
1. Happy Birthdays and Secret Admirers

**Gin Plus One**

**By Seductress-Vamp**

**

* * *

Summary: Ginny has just turned 16 and after an unfortunate night clubbing she gets a surprise. At least her secret admirer is there to help her through it all. Rated R for language and rape.**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own any of the characters you recognise. I may own their attitudes though

**A/N: **First chapter of a new fic. Please tell me what you think. Please review.

**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Happy Birthdays and Secret Admirers**

It was Ginevra Weasley's 16th birthday today. She never looks forward to her birthdays, something always goes wrong.

"WAKE UP GINNY" Ron yelled in her ear.

"For Fucks sake Ron, ever heard of a tickling charm? So much less painful" Ginny grumbled as she lifted her head.

"Happy Birthday lil sis" Ron said hugging her and handing her a present.

Ginny opened it carefully. It was a gorgeous snake pendant covered in diamonds and emeralds.

"Oh Ron, how could you afford this? It's beautiful"

Ron just smiled as she turned around so he could fasten it around her neck.

"Look at the engraving"

'_To my littlest sister,_

_I will always love you_

_And I could never forget you_

_Love Ron'_

"Thank you so much Ron. Now I need to get dressed, so shoo"

Ginny jumped out of bed and looked out the window. An eagle was sitting there with a letter and a box. She walked over and started patting the eagle. She read the letter.

"_Dearest Ginevra,_

_You do not know who I am, yet I have always noticed you. You have always been different to your family. You have always shone like a star. No matter how hard you try to blend in, you will always be my angel. My red headed goddess._

_Happy 16th Birthday my love"_

Ginny was shocked, she had a secret admirer. Quickly grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill she wrote back.

"_Dear Secret Admirer,_

_You are right, I have no idea who you are. If this is any of my brothers I will kill them but I'm deciding to risk the humiliation by replying. I would like to know who you are. You can give me a fake name until you feel comfortable enough to tell me your real name. Can we be pen pals? Thank you._

_Ginevra Weasley"_

Ginny quickly tied the letter to the eagle and sent it on its way.

'I wonder who it could be?' she wondered as she opened the box. It was a gorgeous silver snake, designed as a snake to wrap around her finger. It was decorated with emeralds and diamonds.

Ginny quickly got dressed, and walked downstairs with the letter.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY"

She looked up startled. Her whole family was there. She smiled; Hermione and Harry were there too.

"Hey everyone, I'm finally 16" she laughed, "Herm, can I talk to you please?"

"Sure Gin," Hermione said confused.

Ginny and Hermione walked into the front room and sat down. Ginny turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Guess what! I have a secret admirer."

"Wow Gin, that's really cool"

Ginny showed the older girl the letter, and the ring. Hermione looked up shocked.

"I know, I know, I should give the ring to Dad so the ministry can take a look at it" Ginny sighed.

"Hey I said no such thing. This is so romantic, I wish someone would do this for me" she sighed, "Just be careful Gin, I don't want my only sister getting hurt. Make sure you know what you are doing ok?"

The two girls hugged, before walking back into the dining room. The table was piled high with pancakes, toast, sausages, and every kind of breakfast food you can think of.

Everyone sat down and started eating, at Mrs Weasley's insistence everyone had a second helping. The boys were stuffing themselves, while Ginny was off in her own little world. She couldn't stop wondering who the letter was from. Not many people knew her favourite animal was a snake.

After breakfast, Mrs Weasley dragged her daughter outside. Everyone followed bringing presents. Once everyone was outside, Ginny got bombarded with presents. She picked up the nearest one. It was from Harry. It was a Firebolt Sapphire. The best broom on the market.

"Wow Gin, d'ya think I could borrow that?" Ron asked and Hermione swatted his arm.

"Thank you Harry, this is so great." She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

By the end of it she had gotten a diary from Hermione, new dress robes from Fred and George, a new cauldron from Percy, and a book on Egyptian Gods and Goddesses from Bill. She had already go the necklace from Ron and the broom from Harry.

"Hey GinGin, can I have a minute?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, Whats up?"

"You know how when you came to stay with me you were begging me to let you get a tattoo?"

"Yeah?"

"Well this afternoon we can go out and get you a tattoo and piercings. If you want"

"Oh thank you Charlie, this is so cool"

"CAKE TIME" Mrs Weasley yelled.

Everyone went over to the table where the big cake was.

"Make a wish Ginny" Hermione said

Ginny closed her eyes, thought of her wish and blew out the candles.

'My wish, that this year will be something better than last year.'

"Hey Mum! Ginny and I are going out to get her present. We'll be back later" Charlie yelled out over the din.

He grabbed Ginny's hand and apparated away

* * *

**Tattoo Parlor**

"What do you want to get done Gin? It doesn't matter how much it costs"

"Well I always thought a dragon on my back"

"Sounds good, let's get that done. We can always come back and get another one later."

"Ok"

They walked in and were greeted by a young lady.

"Hi there, what can I do for you?"

"Well it's my sister's birthday, so we thought she should get a tattoo done. She was thinking about a dragon on her back."

"Now do you want a magical or a normal tattoo?"

"What's the difference?"

"Well a magical tattoo of a dragon would have it breathing fire and moving its wings and head. A normal tattoo is just like a picture on your back"

"Oh I'd like a magical one please. That sounds amazing."

"Well just lay on this bed over here and we can get started."

Ginny went and lay down on the bed. The lady brought a whole heap of needles and inks.

"Now this is going to hurt. So don't move ok?"

"Alright"

Ginny felt the needles digging into her back. It didn't hurt that much, just kinda tickled as it moved.

"There we go, it's all done. Now it will probably hurt for about a week. If it gets infected, come back ok?"

"Thankyou" Ginny called as they left the shop.

"So Gin how was that?"

"It tickled"

Charlie looked at his sister in shock.

Ginny laughed. "So what's next? I remember you saying something about piercings?" Her eyes glinted.

By the time they got home, Ginny had one tattoo on her back, her belly button pierced, her ear pierced twice at the lobe and once at the top of the left side.

"Thanks Charlie. Today was great"

"No probs sis"

* * *

**Back at the Burrow**

"Hey Gin, what did Charlie get you? I don't see any presents" Harry asked looking around.

"Take a closer look at me" Ginny laughed

"Wow Gin, that looks really good"

"I know, and check out the tattoo" Ginny said turning around.

"That is so cool, how'd they get it to breathe fire and move?" Hermione asked, walking in the room.

"It's a magical tattoo, they use some sort of a spell" she shrugged

Mrs Weasley bustled into the kitchen, Ginny quickly flicked her hair over her piercings.

"Hey Mum, Harry, Herm and I were thinking of going clubbing tonight, is that ok?" Ron yelled from the stairs

"Only if you take Ginny along with you, after all she is old enough now."

"Yes Mum"

"Oh my god this is going to be so great," Hermione squealed, "We get to introduce you to clubbing."

Ginny just rolled her eyes, of course she had been clubbing before, what did they think she was? A goody-two-shoes?

* * *

**Upstairs**

"So guys, are we going to a magical or muggle club tonight? And which one are we going to?" Harry asked while trying to pick an outfit.

Ginny poked her head in the door.

"Well guys I've been told of this great club, 'The Flying Fire', my friends go there all the time. It is mainly a muggle club, but there's a section out the back which is a magical club."

"Look we can go and try it, and if you don't like it, we can go to another club ok?" she said sighing. "Herm, come on, let's get dressed, it's like 10pm"

When they had shut the door to Ginny's room, Hermione turned on her.

"Ginny, you've been there before haven't you?"

"Look in my wardrobe and tell me if I have been clubbing before."

Hermione looked in Ginny's wardrobe, sure enough there were hundreds of clubbing outfits. Short shirts, mini skirts, tight leather pants, stilettos, and boots. Classic clubbing outfits.

"Now Herm, what are you going to where tonight?" Ginny smiled.

"How about this?" Hermione said pulling out a knee length skirt and a cardigan.

"Er no. Hermione have you actually ever been clubbing before? Wear this." Ginny said throwing some clothes at her.

"Hey Gin, why don't you invite your secret admirer along?"

"Good idea Herm, I wonder who he is?" Ginny said grabbing a piece of parchment and scribbling a quick note.

'_Dear Secret Admirer,_

_Meet me at 'The Flying Fire' at 11:30 tonight. You know what I look like, so it wont be hard for you to identify me. By me a gin and tonic and bring it to me so I can identify you. Maybe we'll dance the night away. Please send me a reply, saying whether you are going to show or not._

_Love Ginevra Weasley_

_P.S. Thank you so much for the ring.'_

Ginny looked up and saw the eagle sitting there waiting.

"Here you go, take this back to him"

She watched the eagle fly off. She turned around and saw how Hermione looked in her clothes.

"Very sassy girl. Harry and my brother wont be able to keep their hands off you tonight."

Hermione blushed. She was wearing a black mesh shirt over a bright red bra, a small red tartan mini and thigh-high black leather boots.

"Thank you Ginny, now you have to get dressed."

Ginny searched through her closet before pulling out a pair of tight leather pants, and a red suede button up sleeveless top. She found her red stilettos and got dressed. She curled her hair and put on minimal makeup. Finally she grabbed a black sating, floor length jacket.

"Hey Herm, you ready to go? Let's go check on the boys!"

"Gin your guy just sent a reply, he said he's going to show."

"YES"

The boys were wearing jeans and button down shirts.

"Oh my god, you can't go looking like that. Ron you should be wearing a white muscle shirt under that, and leave the shirt un buttoned. Harry you should be wearing a white muscle shirt. Oh and you'll need these." Ginny handed them both a couple of condoms. Ron looked at his sister scandalised while Harry just looked embarrassed.

"What! You'll need them the way you look tonight. Plus I don't want to be an aunty just yet. Oh Herm, you take a couple as well. From the looks of it, Ron wants to take you right here." Ginny gave Hermione a couple as she slipped some down her own bra.

"Well guys it's time to go, and I don't particularly want to get covered in soot."

A shocked Dream Team followed Ginny downstairs.

"Hey Charlie, you wouldn't happen to have a spare portkey on you would you? We don't particularly want to get covered in soot."

"Sure Gin, which club?"

"The Flying Fire" Ginny said smirking,

"That's my girl. It's your night tonight isn't it! These guys are going to get such a shock aren't they. Well here's the portkey, I might show up later to see Olivia."

"Cya Charlie, and thank you"

They grabbed onto the little locket and felt that familiar tug at their navel.


	2. The Flying Fire

**Gin Plus One**

**By Seductress-Vamp**

**Summary: **Ginny has just turned 16 and after an unfortunate night clubbing she gets a surprise. At least her secret admirer is there to help her through it all. Rated R for language and rape.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own any of the characters you recognise. I may own their attitudes though

**A/N: **Sorry its so short, it's just a filler chappie.

**Chapter 2 – The Flying Fire**

They arrived in a back alleyway. Ginny put the locket around her neck and started walking towards the street. The others followed and groaned when they got to the street. There was a line up for ages. They would never get in.

"For fucks sake" Ginny grumbled "Come on guys, I can get us in"

Ginny walked up to the front of the line to the bouncer.

"Hey Luke baby, long time no see." Ginny cooed as she hugged him.

"Wow, Ginevra Weasley, I haven't seen you in ages. The girls thought you forgot about us."

"How could I ever forget my family here huh?" She said as she kissed his cheek, "How about you let the four of us in, and I'll dance with you when you come in on your break!"

"Alright Ginnybean. Your girls are on the bar tonight, you better be ready to join them. Oh and hun, a blonde guy was asking for you before."

"Thanks Luke, and I wont forget that dance."

She giggled as she sashayed passed him. The Dream Team were stunned as they followed her inside.

"Wow Gin, that was amazing. I wish I could do that." Hermione said as she sat down next to her in the booth. Harry and Ron dropped down beside them.

"Hey I'm going to order some drinks. What do you guys want? Or should I just order for you?"

"Order for us Gins, we'll see what your taste in alcohol is like" Ron sniggered.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked up to the bar.

"Oh my god Ginny, you're finally back." A blonde girl screamed as she leant over the bar to give her friend a hug.

"Hey Livvy, you want to get me four Smirnoff Double Blacks? Thanks hun, I'll be back after I've had this drink ok."

"Oh hun you better be back, cause you gotta dance for us tonight"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back. By the way, Charlie said he might drop by later"

The blonde girl started giggling uncontrollably as Ginny walked away shaking her head.

Ginny walked back to the group, the four bottles clinking in her hands. She jumped over the back of the sofa to get back to her place.

"Here are your drinks. Hope you like them, and I hope they aren't too strong for you." She said smirking.

Ginny drank hers faster than she usually would, she needed the alcohol to get her blood pumping so she could dance in front of everybody.

"Wow Gin, thirsty much?" Harry laughed.

"Nah, Liv just wants me to get up and dance. She hasn't even let me warm up yet."

Ginny got up and walked over to the bar. She climbed up onto it while Liv was announcing her.

"Now Ladies and Gents, we have a treat for you tonight. Ginevra Weasley has come back to dance for us again. The louder you cheer the harder she'll dance."

People started screaming as Ginny started rolling her hips to the music. The beat started to move through her. She grabbed one of the bottles from behind the counter and poured it onto the bar.

"Light it girls," She yelled as she ran over to one of the poles. She swung herself around it as the fire raced to meet her feet.

Ginny hopped off the pole and strutted to the centre of the bar. Some of the girls from behind the bar jumped up with pitchers of water. They poured them over the bar before they started dancing. There were five girls up on the bar now. They were doing a routine to the music that was playing. After the music stopped Ginny hopped off the bar. The crowd was cheering and screaming.

"And there you have it folks, our very own GINEVRA WEASLEY. Hopefully she will come back and work for us, but for now we have to live with the occasional visit dance." Liv yelled out.

"Excuse me miss, I'll have two Gin and Tonics" a young man said beside Ginny.

"Here you go mate."

"Well Ginny, here's your drink, as promised."

She turned to face the man, his blonde hair shining different colours as the lights changed.

"I am assuming that you are the one that wrote the notes?" Ginny asked taking a sip from her glass and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes my angel, I am. And I must complement you on your dancing abilities. They are amazing."

"Thank you Malfoy."


	3. Unfortunate Events

**Gin Plus One**

**By Seductress-Vamp

* * *

**

**Summary: **Ginny has just turned 16 and after an unfortunate night clubbing she gets a surprise. At least her secret admirer is there to help her through it all. Rated R for language and rape.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own any of the characters you recognise. I may own their attitudes though

**Reviewers: **Eve Granger, Pheoberules, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, DeeCohan

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Unfortunate Events**

"OI GIN, GET YOUR ARSE BACK OVER HERE" Ron yelled over the crowd.

"Oh boy, am I going to get it now. Care to join?" she asked holding out her hand.

"If you wish me to, then I will." Draco said smirking.

"Let's go raise some hell."

"Ginevra Weasley, what on earth were you doing up there?" Ron asked, his face turning purple.

"Well Ronald, I think it was called dancing. That is what you do when you come clubbing is it not."

Hermione looked stunned, and Harry was staring at her lustfully. She was getting creeped out by it.

"Look Ron, I'm just going to go work some tension out on the dance floor ok. I suggest you do the same. Maybe you will even learn how to dance."

"Hang on a sec, why is he here?" Hermione asked, eyeing Draco.

"Oh Hermione, you remember that letter don't you? Well, he showed up. Now I'm going to go dance. Any of you are welcome to join, oh and if you want any drinks just tell them to add it to Ginny's tab ok."

Ginny walked away, swinging her hips, with Draco trailing after her. She took him out to the middle of the dance floor. Ginny walked around Draco, trailing her fingers around his neck. She walked back to where she was facing him, and pushed herself up against him. Then she turned around and ground her arse into him. She could feel him waking up. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her around to face him, kissing her roughly. The kiss sent shivers down her spine, made her feel like fire was flowing through her veins.

When they broke apart, they stared into each others eyes, just swaying. It was amazing; Ginny had never felt this with any guy before.

Draco loved the feeling of her skin under his hands, it was like velvet. He kissed her again, just to have that feeling of fire running through his veins, it was intoxicating.

"Hey Draco, you want a drink? I'll go get us some." Ginny said trailing her hands over his chest.

She sauntered away, he followed her. It was like they were the only people in there.

"Hey Liv, wanna get me two Smirnoffs? Thanks girl. Oh is my room still available?"

"Yer it is, why you found a guy already? Wow you do work fast."

"Thanks babe. Can you send some drinks up there, I don't know when we'll be up there."

Ginny turned around and bumped into Draco's chest.

"Here's your drink."

"What's this I hear about a room? Is Ginny thinking of being a naughty girl?"

"At least I'm thinking, and not just reacting. I'm not drunk enough to let myself just react lol. You don't want me to be completely smashed do you?"

"No darling, I love you just the way you are."

Harry watched the couple, glaring as they kissed.

'God Ginny is a slut, I mean dancing on the bar, kissing Malfoy, she deserves to be taught a lesson' He thought watching them walk away.

Draco and Ginny found an empty booth and started to talk.

"So Draco, why did you notice me?"

"Because you intrigued me. How could such an innocent girl be used by Voldemort and still be sane? I was interested."

"So I am just a project then? Is that all I am?"

"No Gin, please you were always more than a project. You are an obsession. Everyday I would try to cross your path, even if that meant insulting you."

"Interesting, and here I thought it was because I was the scum of the earth."

"No you could never be the scum of the earth. So Ginny, why didn't you run the other way when you realised it was me?"

"Because I knew you weren't all that bad, plus I like you. Believe it or not, it was Blaise that brought me here the first time. She grabbed my arm when I was out wondering the grounds one night and dragged me back to her room. She told me that I was in no danger and that they just needed an extra person to go with them to this club, and that they thought I would fit in perfectly. Since then we have been friends, and she's been telling me about how you are when you aren't in public. How sweet you can be. It intrigued me."

"Now I'm going to have to kill Blaise, she wasn't meant to tell anyone." Draco laughed.

Ginny looked at her drink, it was empty. She felt Draco's hand caressing her neck. Ginny looked up into his eyes, all she saw was kindness and desire. She couldn't help herself, she kissed him.

Draco was surprised, Ginny had kissed him. She just looked in his eyes and kissed him. He loved it.

"Draco, let's go find some privacy ok?" Ginny gasped as he bit her lip.

"Whatever you say Gin."

They stood up, and Ginny led him away through a back door. They had no idea that someone was following them, and that someone was not happy.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

'She kissed that git,' Harry fumed, 'I thought she loved me'

Harry got up and stumbled after the couple as they walked through a door at the back of the club. His vision was blurry so he bumped into the walls a couple of times.

Harry watched as they stopped and Ginny pushed Draco up against the wall and kissed him. When they broke apart Ginny was smiling and that cut right through Harry. He kept following them as they reached a door at the end of the corridor. Ginny pulled out a bunch of keys but couldn't hold onto them when Draco started tickling her. Harry saw red, but didn't move. Finally she had the door open and she and Draco fell through the door way giggling. Harry stormed up to the doorway, only to see Draco ontop of Ginny.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

She pulled out a bunch of keys, fiddling to find the right one. Draco started tickling her and she dropped the keys.

"Draco, stop, I need to pick up the keys so we can get inside." She laughed.

"Alright angel, I'll tickle you once we are inside." He smirked.

"Fine, if you must tickle me, then wait …. Ah there we go"

Draco tackled Ginny inside the room. He landed on top of her. Ginny gazed up into his eyes and smirked.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"H.. Harry!" Ginny gulped, "What are you doing here?"

"Gin what were you thinking? Fucking this git, you can still have me, I'll forgive you."

"Potter, I think it's rather obvious that we aren't fucking, as you so eloquently put it, and I think that Gin chose me over you. So if you don't mind, we would like some privacy."

Harry swayed as he pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Draco. He went flying into the wall and got knocked out. A little blood dripped from his head. Ginny got up to go to him, but Harry pushed her down.

"Now, Ginny dear, I am going to teach you a lesson about acting slutty, you always get what you want in the end." Harry said as he straddled her.

"No Harry, get off me" She said hammering her fists into his chest.

"Don't struggle, it will only hurt more if you do."

"Harry, please, don't do this, please, I thought you were my friend."

"Shut up Gin, you always did talk too much." He said as he ripped off her leather pants. Ginny started sobbing as he undid his jeans and pushed them down.

"Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way? The easy way is that you don't struggle and enjoy yourself, the hard way is that you struggle and I hurt you. Which will it be Gin?"

Ginny spit in his face. Harry pushed her head back onto the ground. Ginny was stunned for a second, and that was all Harry needed to have her panties down around her ankles and to push himself inside her. Ginny screamed,

"Harry no, don't do this to me, please don't do this to me. Someone help me"

"Shut up little girl, no one can hear you."

* * *

**Back out in the club**

Luke walked up to the bar, coming inside for his break.

"Hey Liv, you seen Gin? She owes me a dance." He yelled, taking a swig from a beer bottle.

"Hey babe, Gin took this guy to her room. You know the blondie that was asking after her? Yer well this other guy staggered in there after her, he looked pretty mad. Would you be able to go check it out? Maybe take her brother with you, ya know the red head over there?" Olivia said, wringing her hands.

Luke just nodded and stalked over to the booth where Ron and Hermione sat.

"Are you Ginevra Weasley's brother?" Luke demanded, staring at Ron.

"Yes I am, and what has she done now? I swear if she does any more of that dancing, I'm going to kill her."

"We think she's in trouble." Luke took out his wand and whispered a spell. A replay of the few seconds before and after Ginny and Draco had walked down the corridor appeared. They saw Harry stagger after them, looking very angry. "Do you know the black headed guy?"

"Yer, that's Harry, Gin has had a crush on him for years. Why?"

"Well let's get going, you don't want your sister to be hurt do you?"

Ron and Hermione jumped up and followed Luke through the crowds.

Once they were inside the corridor the music died out and they could hear Ginny screaming.

"No Harry, please don't do this to me. HELP SOMEBODY."

Luke, Ron and Hermione ran to the end of the corridor where a door was open. They were stunned by the scene before them

* * *

Review please. 


	4. Oh My God

**Gin Plus One**

**By Seductress-Vamp

* * *

**

**Summary: **Ginny has just turned 16 and after an unfortunate night clubbing she gets a surprise. At least her secret admirer is there to help her through it all. Rated R for language and rape.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own any of the characters you recognise. I may own their attitudes though

**Reviewers: **Eve Granger, Pheoberules, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, DeeCohan

**A/N: **Sorry its only a filler chapter, I couldn't really think of how to write this scene.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Oh My God**

Ron was speechless from what he saw. Harry was on top of Ginny, he was bleeding from where Ginny had fought back. Ginny was screaming and flailing about beneath his hold on her. Draco was unconscious in the corner.

"Oh my god," was all Hermione could say before she fainted.

They saw Harry shudder and collapse on top on Ginny. She started pushing his shoulder to get him off her. He just started laughing. Ginny then noticed Luke and started crying.

"Luke, help me, please help me. Get him off of me." She cried, shaking.

"It's ok Gin, we'll take care of this bugger." Luke said as he pulled out his security radio. "Olivia? You were right, get the guards and a medic down her now. Gin's been raped and we have two unconscious teenagers."

"Oh god, Ginny, I'll be there right away." Olivia's voice crackled through the radio.

"Help me get this ass off your sister will you?" Luke said, as he reached down to grab Harry's shoulders.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mister." Harry said. "If you touch me, I'll choke the life out of this little slut."

Luke froze, he didn't want Ginny to get hurt.

"Don't you dare touch her, Harry, don't you dare call my sister a slut." Ron yelled.

"Ron! Are you there? Oh please help me Ron." Ginny cried shaking.

"Shut up you little bitch, what did I tell you about you talking too much?" Harry yelled as he hit Ginny. Her head whipped to the side and hit the table with a sickening crunch.

Draco started moving, his vision coming back to him. He looked over to where Ginevra was. 'Oh god.' He thought as he saw her, blood pouring from her mouth and Harry lying on top of her. 'He's killed her, he's killed my angel.'

Draco stood up, leaning against the wall. The room started to sway. He saw his wand laying on the ground beside the table. He staggered over to it as quietly as he could. Aiming at Harry as he picked it up, he whispered "Stupefy". Harry collapsed on top of Ginny.

Ron looked up when Harry collapsed, Malfoy knocked him out. 'Malfoy saved my sister'.

Luke just walked over and lifted Harry off of Ginny. He walked over and sat him against the wall. "There you go mate, security will be here soon, to take you away."

"Draco moved as fast as he could to Ginny's side. He didn't dare move her, for fear of hurting her more. "Ron, why don't you get a blanket to cover up your sister? I'm sure you don't want her being shamed anymore than she has been." He sneered.

"Draco?" Ginny whispered as she tried to open her eyes.

"I'm here angel, I'm here. You're going to be fine." Draco whispered back.

"Here's the blanket. I'm scared to touch her, I don't want to hurt her." Ron said handing over the blanket to Draco.

"Oh God Luke, she really was raped." Olivia said, swallowing loudly. "Is she ok?"

"Well the bugger hit her pretty had and she hit her head against the table. I think we ought to call St Mungos."

"Hang on," Olivia said as she threw some floo powder into the fireplace. "St Mungos Emergency Ward."

A head popped up in the fireplace. "St Mungos Emergency Ward. How may I help you?"

"We need a rape team over here now. Ginevra Weasley has been raped and has been hit pretty hard."

"We are on our way ma'am" the head replied before four mediwizards popped out of the fireplace.

They levitated Hermione and Ginny through the fireplace, while one helped Draco limp through.

"Are there any of Miss Weasley's relations here?" One mediwizard asked

"I'm her brother." Ron said.

"Do you know who raped her?"

"It was Harry Potter, we walked in and he was on top of her, hitting her and raping her. He raped my little sister." Ron seethed.

"Very well." The wizard bound Harry and took both him and Ron through the fire place.

Olivia and Luke looked at each other before walking into the fire place.

* * *

Review Please 


	5. Hospitalised

**Gin Plus One**

**By Seductress-Vamp

* * *

**

**Summary: **Ginny has just turned 16 and after an unfortunate night clubbing she gets a surprise. At least her secret admirer is there to help her through it all. Rated for language and rape.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own any of the characters you recognise. I may own their attitudes though

**Reviewers: **Twisted-fate05, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, Eve Granger, Legofodopip, dimondgurl, DeeCohan

**A/N: **Yes I KNOW the characters are out of character, but its my story, so there :P Not meaning to be rude, but I cant really write in character unless it's an original. Oh yer by the way, I am writing an original novel, if you wish to read it then please say so in your review. It's only a couple of chapters, OH YER back to the fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Hospitalised**

Ginny tried to open her eyes but they felt like they were glues shut. She could hear people talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. It sounded as if they were miles away. 'What happened?' she thought as she tried again to open her eyes. She finally opened them. Everything was white. She tried to move, but couldn't. She coughed so she could get someone's attention.

"Ginny, you're awake!" Ron yelled as he ran over to her and hugged her.

"Ow Ron, you oaf. Could you get me a glass of water please?" Ginny whispered, her voice not wanting to work yet.

"Ok sis, anything for you." Ron said kissing her forehead before scampering out of the room.

"Draco?" she whispered slowly. "Draco are you here?"

She looked around the fuzzy room and could barely see the person walking over to her.

"Now Ginny, why would Malfoy be here? After all he is the one who raped you." Harry whispered.

"RON, RON, where are you?" Ginny yelled as loud as she could.

Harry walked away from the bed laughing. Ron ran into the room.

"Ginny what's wrong? Do you want me to get Mum? Do you need a healer?"

"Ron, why is Harry here?" she whispered darkly.

"Why wouldn't he be? He is the one who saved you from Malfoy. Don't you remember Ginny?" Ron said worriedly.

"Just get Dad in here, and please take Harry away, I don't want to see him."

Ron just looked at his sister weirdly, but did as she asked. Mr Weasley walked into the room looking worried.

"What is it Ginnybean? What's wrong?"

"Oh Dad, I think Ron got it all mixed up. He keeps saying that Harry saved me, when Harry raped me. It wasn't Draco, it was Harry. Dad you have to believe me." Ginny said, looking pleadingly into his eyes.

"Ginny Weasley, I will not have you accusing your brothers best friend of rape. If your brother says it was Malfoy on top of you when he walked in, then I believe him. You have received quite a bump. You don't remember things clearly. Now you need your sleep."

"Dad, is Charlie here? I need to talk to him."

Mr Weasley sighed as he walked out of the room. He had know idea what his daughter was going on about.

Ginny starting to cry. Her own family didn't believe her. She didn't know how Harry had done it, but somehow he had explained his way out of it. 'But Ron would believe anything Harry said anyway, he is after all the boy who lived.' Ginny sighed.

"Hey Gingin, you wanted to talk to me?" Charlie said as he walked into the room.

"Can you please close the door?"

Charlie looked at his sister, but did as she asked.

"How long have I been out? Be honest Charlie."

"You've been unconscious for a week. That was a nasty knock you took. So Gin, what's bothering you?" he said, sitting on the end of her bed.

"How's Hermione? She fainted, well I saw her crumpled against the wall."

Charlie just looked at his feet.

"Charlie? How is Hermione? It's ok, you can tell me"

"She's in a coma. She woke up and then after Harry and Ron went in she passed out again, and hasn't woken up."

"Oh god. What did Ron tell you that happened to me?"

"Ron didn't say anything, he just looked dazed. Harry said he saw you being dragged off by Malfoy. Harry went after you and saw Malfoy raping you."

"WHAT! That's not what happened. Hopefully you'll believe me, cause it seems I'm the only one who knows what really happened."

"Then what really happened Ginny?"

"It started on my birthday. I got this letter and a ring from a secret admirer. Hermione said to invite him to the club with us. So I did. He showed up and it turned out to be Draco. We started talking, he's really a nice guy when you get to know him. And then we started dancing. I wanted to stop dancing, and to stop having Harry leer after me all night. So I asked Olivia, my friend who works there, to set up my room. No its not what you think, we weren't going to have sex, we were just going to talk. So Draco and I went to my room and he started tickling me as I opened the door. I fell inside and Draco landed on top of me. He kissed me, then I noticed Harry glaring at us. Harry used 'Expeliarmus' on Draco and he got knocked out. Then Harry started saying all this stuff about how he was going to teach me a lesson and that I was a slut and that I was asking for this. Then he" Ginny started to choke up,

"Its ok Gingins, you don't have to say anymore."

"Yes I do, you need to know the whole story, the real story. Harry was lying on top of me, and he kept telling me to shut up, because I was calling out for help. He hit me and I started to cry, I kept hitting his chest trying to get him off me. He ripped off my pants and he started to undo his jeans. I started screaming. He hit me again and then he shoved himself inside me. I kept struggling and he started laughing, saying that it felt so good. Then Luke, Ron and Hermione walked up. Harry told them not to touch him until he was finished or he would choke the life out of me. I started screaming out to Ron and Ron started yelling at Harry. Harry hit me and I hit my head against the table. That's all I remember, except waking up here and Harry being here."

Ginny looked at her brother. His face was red, he looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Charlie? Are you ok?"

"I'm going to kill that good for nothing Potter, how dare he do this to you. And we were stupid enough to accept him into the family. Don't worry Gin, I believe you. Now I'll be back in a minute. I have someone I need to talk to."

"Charlie wait." Charlie walked back over to his sister. "Where's Draco?"

"No one can find him Gin, I'm sorry."

"Can you please send in Mum, and maybe a healer. I think the only way they will believe me is if they see my memory."

Charlie just nodded and stalked out of the room.

* * *

**In the waiting room**

"HARRY POTTER, you have some explaining to do." Charlie yelled as soon as he saw Harry.

"What is it Charlie?" Harry said walking over to the tall red head.

"I just heard Ginny's side of the story. And I have to say, I believe her. I'm ashamed Harry, I was stupid enough to think of you as family." Charlie hit Harry and he went flying back.

"Charles Weasley, what do you think you ware doing?" Mrs Weasley screamed as Harry flew back.

"Well I think I'm defending my little sister, against the animal that raped her."

"What?" Mrs Weasley stuttered.

"And I also think he has something to do with the disappearance of Draco Malfoy and I think he is the reason that our Hermione is in a coma. Oh Healer Murray, my sister wanted to know if you could extract a memory and show it to my family, to show them what happened."

"Certainly sir, Mrs Wealey, if you will follow me."

* * *

**Back in Ginny's Room**

"Mum!" Ginny said trying to sit up.

"Oh darling, whatever happened, we will get to the bottom of this."

"Miss Weasley, if you are ready, I can extract the memory now." Healer Murray said, conjuring up a pensive.

"Thank you, I think it is the only way to get my family to believe me." Ginny said looking sad.

The healer nodded, and placed his wand against Ginny's temple. He pulled it away and a silvery thread was attached. He put the silvery thread in the pensive and cast a spell so it projected on the wall. Ginny buried her head in her pillows, not wanting to relive the moment. Her mother stared at the wall, not believing what she saw. Her daughter dancing with a Malfoy, kissing a Malfoy. She watched as Malfoy flew from the view and Harry's drunken face came into view. She gasped as she saw Harry raping her only daughter. She could feel everything that was happening, the punches, the choking, everything. Then the wall went blank.

"Oh Ginny. I'm so sorry. I should have believed you." Mrs Weasley hugged her only daughter.

"It's ok Mum, I just don't know what is going to happen now. I don't know whether Dad and the rest will believe. Healer Murray, do you know what made Hermione go into a coma?"

"It was lack of oxygen Miss Weasley. If you can walk, you can go see her."

Mrs Weasley helped her daughter to slide out of bed and put on a dressing gown.

"If you will follow me."

Ginny leant on her mother as they walked out into the hallway. Her brothers stared as she walked away from them. Charlie ran up and helped her walk the rest of the way to Hermione's room. A lone tear slid down Ginny's cheek as she saw her best friend lying in the bed.

"Do you have the security footage from this room?" Charlie asked as Ginny sat down.

"Yes sir, hang on a minute." The healer whispered something into his wand and a screen appeared. The footage showed Ron and Harry walking into the room, Hermione sitting up as she hugged Ron. Then the screen went blank. When it showed picture again, Ron was sprawled on the floor and Hermione was unconscious. Harry shook Ron awake and yelled for a Healer.

"Why did it go blank?" Ginny asked.

"A spell was cast to hide the footage, you cant stop everything being recorded, but you can cast spells to hide what goes on."

"Oh, can you undo the spell?"

"Yes but it takes a long time. We will try Miss Weasley."

Suddenly alarms and blue lights started flashing. You could hear people running around, children crying.

"What's going on?"

"We have a code blue. A new patient, very unstable."

Ginny looked out the door just in time to see Draco being rushed down the hallway in a stretcher.

"Charlie! That was Draco. I have to go see Draco." Ginny said as she tried to run after the medi wizards.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, you can't see him just yet. I will come and alert you when you can. Please go back to your rooms soon."

Ginny started crying into Charlies chest.

"How did all this happen? If only I hadn't gone to the club that night. None of this would have happened."

"Ginny!" a soft voice whispered.

"Hermione! Are you awake?" Ginny said, hobbling over to the bed.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is giving Ron a hug. Oh god, Harry was here. What did he do to me?" Hermione started to hyperventilate.

Charlie ran off to get a healer.

"Hermione, look at me." Ginny said calmly, " What do you remember of the night at the club?"

"I remember you dancing on the bar, you walking over with Malfoy. Ron asking me to dance. Harry was grumbling about something. Then I remember Luke coming over and telling us that we needed to go find you quickly. I remember seeing Harry rape you." Hermione's eyes widened.

"It's ok Hermione. My family thinks Draco did it, not Harry. Dad wont believe me, he just says I knocked my head real hard. The only ones who believe me are Charlie and mum. Well I think Mum believes me." Ginny sighed.

"Oh no. Ginny are you ok?"

"I'm as ok as I can be. Hopefully something good happens this year. Well at least we get to go back to Hogwarts in two days. Hermione, it's your last year. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know, I'm going to miss you too Ginny. But we will see each other after Hogwarts anyway." Hermione smiled.

The healer arrived, with Charlie in tow.

"Miss Granger, you're awake! We didn't expect this. How are you feeling?"

"I have a bit of a headache, and I'm really thirsty, but other than that, I'm ok."

"Well we are still going to keep you both here overnight. Just for observation. Miss Weasley, I'm assuming that you would like to be in the same room as Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir, as long as its ok with Hermione."

Hermione nodded.

"Ok well I'll just get your brother to bring your things over and you can get settled."

The healer left. Hermione turned to Ginny with a serious expression.

"Ginny, what are you going to do about Harry? What are you going to do when we get back to Hogwarts?"

"I… I really don't know. I was hoping that I could get my own room, away from the Gryffindor tower."

"That's a good idea hun, I'll talk to Dumbledore with you if you want."

"Thank you Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you." Ginny said as she hugged the older girl.

"So Ginny, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, my stomach really hurts as well as my head. And I feel queasy, but that probably from the pain and all the potions they have been giving me."

"Just don't throw up on me, whatever you do." The two girls laughed.

A healer walked into the room.

"You can see Mister Malfoy now."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and tried to get up. Slowly they got off the bed and hobbled over to the door. They hobbled down the corridor after the healer. They got to the door of Draco's room and stopped. Ginny walked over to the bed while Hermione sat down in the chair.

"Draco? Are you awake?"

"Ginny! My angel? You're alive!" Draco whispered and tried to hug her.

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw Potter hit you, it looked like he had snapped your neck. I was so scared. I never want to lose you Ginny." He said practically crying.

Ginny just stood there shocked.

"Ginevra Weasley, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I know you don't feel the same way, but maybe you could like me, even just a little. It would make my life worth it, knowing that I had you, even for a little while."

"Draco Malfoy, I think you knocked your head. How can you love me? I'm a Weasley, you're a Malfoy. If you can prove to me that you love me, then I will believe it, but until then, I think we should just be friends ok." Ginny said, not looking at his face.

A tear slid down Draco's perfect face. He looked up at Ginny.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that I don't love you."

Ginny looked down into his eyes, drowning in their swirling silver depths. She saw everything, the pain, the kindness, the caring, then she saw it, she saw the love in his eyes for her. She couldn't believe it. Smiling she said "Draco Malfoy, I do believe you have won me over." And she gently kissed him.

Draco heart leapt. Her kiss sent fire through his soul. He would never hurt her or leave her again.

"So Draco, tell me why you weren't here when I woke up." Ginny said teasingly.

"Well, I don't really know. I walked through the fire place, landed in the foyer of St Mungo's, then everythingwent black. I woke up in the bottom of a well. I don't know how I got out. All I know is that I got out and fainted, then woke up here with you standing over me."

Ginny hugged him. Hermione smiled from where she was sitting, she hoped that Draco could help Ginny through everything that was to come. Charlie looked in from the door, finally his little sister had found someone who would treat her as she deserved.

* * *

Review if you like. I had a headache when I was writing this, sorry. 


End file.
